Azumanga Daioh: the New batch
by Jerus
Summary: Chiyos classmates Yuka and Miruchi go to high school. Tomo Yomi and Kagura are teachers. Yukari and Nyamo Teach College students. The new series goes to show that somethings never change.


Azumanga Daioh: the new batch.

V

V

V

Episode 1: First Day jitters.

V

V

V

V

Like Niece Like Aunt

V

V

V

V

It was early in the morning when Miruchi banged on Yuka's door.

"Wake up! were going to be late on our first day!" Miruchi yelled.

Yuka yawned and sat up as her aunt Yukari who she was staying with

let Miruchi in. "There now you can wake her up without waking me up."

Yukari groaned tiredly. Miruchi smiled and headed in to Yukas room

while Nyamo walked inside looking at Yukari. "Oh come on your going to sleep all day?" Nyamo asked Yukari incredulously.

"You maam are correct." yukari answered collapsing onto the floor.

Nyamo sat on the couch. "Come on aren't you intrested in the slightest what

our former students and replacements are up to you?" She asked. Yukari sat up and then looked at her seriously.

"Who did they have replace me? it better not be Osaka! I wasn't that bad of a teacher!" She demanded loudly. Yukari and Nyamo stared at each other for several minutes Yuka's protests could be heard in the background.

"No! stay away! dont! aahh let go of me! no, not the shower! blugblubshabb! HOT TOO HOT!!! COLD TOO COLD!!! WET TOO WET!!! Ow why did you slap me! I can dry myself! I'm not a child! I'll put my clothes on. Oww Ooof! I meant to do that."

V

V

V

The Orientation.

V

V

V

Both Yuka and Miruchi came into the room dressed in their uniforms. Miruchi looked at her aunt and asked "Can you give us a ride to school?" Nyamo smiled at her niece.

"Sure. Do you want to go to the school before we head out to the ramen parlor Yukari?" Nyamo asked stretching then noticed Yukari was already out in the passenger seat and rubbed her own forehead going out into the drivers seat as Yuka and Miruchi sat in the back each behind their respective aunt.

Yuka and Yukari passed out against the window as Nyamo drove to the school.

They arrived and everyone headed to the orientation hall.

The principal noticed Yukari and Nyamo and walked over.

"Well i'm glad to see two former teachers coming to check on the next generation." He said smiling. Yukari just sat back and Nyamo bowed politely to him taking a seat beside her. The principal went to the front of the stage and sat in front of all the freshman and he turned on the mic and began to speak.

"This is a new start for you. You students struggled and overcame many obstacles to get here. and the expiriences that will come in the next three years will shape your life.

You'll make friends and have all sorts of memories for years to come. And also in the theme of new we have three new teachers." the principal started his speech as Yukari leaned over.

"Three? I thought only us two transferred." She asked. Nyamo didnt answer just watching the principal speak. "Yukari Tanizaki and Minamo Kurosawa both former students have transferred to begin teaching at Tokyo University.

As well as our poetry and literature teacher Kimura has finally been accepted as an gym instructor at the Revolutionary Utena Girls School.

Filling in for them are also former students. For Classical literature we have Koyomi Mizuhara. for Language Arts we have Tomo Takino. and for our Physical Education teacher. we have an olympic gold medalist swimmer Kagura." He took a pause so the teachers could stand and bow. He then continued.

"Now I wish you all the best of luck in the years to come. may you thrive and bloom like many students have over the years." He finished and the students clapped before heading to class. Yukari and Nyamo took off together letting Yuka and Miruchi head to class.

V

V

V

more Scary girls.

V

V

V

Yuka and Miruchi took two desks by each other they noticed a tall girl.

with shoulder length green hair sitting off to the side she had a distant expression on here face.

"Sbe's so serious I wonder what she could be thinking about." Yuka leaned over whispering loudly in Miruchi's ear. Miruchi just rolled her eyes.

"Mind your own buisnesas for once." Miruchi answered and looked up waiting for the teacher. Yuka slid out of her seat and leaned over the girl shoulder.

"What are you thinking about scary girl?" She asked laughing. The girl turned shooting a glare at her "My name is Midori." She said almost icely causing Yuka to scamper off quickly.

"I dont think she likes me." Yuka whispered and Miruchi sighed. Midori went back to her imagination.

A large orange cat was floating around a group of plush kittens and telling her she was the queen of the animals.

The door was thrown in and Miss Takino ran in and leapt into the seat. "Sorry I was late Yuk...oh wait i'm the teacher HAHAHAHA" she laughed loudly then looked at her students. "Well whoevers not here raise your hand!" She commanded.

Yuka stood up and raised her hand "I'm not here!" She shouted Tomo grinned and pointed at her "Oh yes you are!" She answered shouting. then Tomo flopped back down in her desk.

"So lets see." She started picking up the book and began looking through it.

"dull boring dull.. ahh lets discuss whose going to be class rep."

She decided and then sat back.

V

V

V

turtles through peanut butter

V

V

V

It was later near the end of the school day when a girl with a short blue hair walked in and went up to the teacher. "I apologize for being late sensei." She said with a bow.

Tomo looked at her then looked at the role call then back at her. "Umm you must be Takara Kimanese. The Osakan exchange student." Tomo concluded then smiled.

"Ok Osaka version 2 is your nickname." Tomo decided. Yuka stood up suddenly and said "Permission to ask why she is not version 1 Sensei!" She shouted.

"Or why shes called osaka." added Miruchi quietly. Tomo looked at her then smiled and answered.

"Because when I was a student we called a classmate Osaka because she was from Osaka. So you must be Osaka version 2!" She explained pointing at Takara. "But isnt that a little long?" Takara asked.

Tomo put her hand on her chind then closed her eyes thinking.

"Hmmmm. ok then your nickname will be O2." She decided. "That Will work for me!" Yuka shouted then sat down. "O2 hmm OHTU. that will work for me." Miruchi mused.

"Oh my god." Ohtu moaned. Tomo laughed then told Ohtu to go take a seat.

V

V

V

V

End of the beginning.

V

V

V

V

Yuka and Miruchi got up when the bell rang and headed out to leave the school Midori walked near them and Ohtu did as well. Yuka began quizzing Ohtu about life in Osaka.

Miruchi was thinking about what she was going to make for dinner. Midori noticed a cat and went over to it to pet it and it bit her hand and she winced as it ran away.

Meanwhile Tomo was sitting in the teachers lounge.

"So this is where the teachers hang out. cool!"

She exclaimed flopping down with a can of juice drinking it down.

Yomi walked in and looked at her she sighed and cleaned her glasses.

"You're such a child." She muttered. Tomo got up and ran over to her thwapping her in the head. "You promised me that when i got a steady job you'd stop calling me a child!" Tomo yelled. Yomi looked up then bowed and mumbled "I'm sorry."

Tomo looked at her and grinned. "What was that?" She chimed.

"I'M SORRY!!!" she yelled at Tomo. Tomo began laughing as Kagura came in.

"Whats so funny?" She asked changing out of her teachers uniform into casual clothes.

"Oh Yomi was just apologizing to me because she called me a child." Tomo answered.

Kagura looked at Tomo for a few minutes blinking.

"you do act like one though." She answered as tomo facefaulted.

"I do not act childish" she pouted lying on the floor.

"yeah you do but it doesnt matter anyway so did miss yukari." Kagura added.

Tomo slunk back to the couch then brightened. "We should go out to a restraunt to celebrate." She proclaimed. "Ramen?" Yomi asked and looked over.

"How about Korean Barbecue?" Kagura suggested as she finished changing.

"Alright sounds good! Yomi you drive!" She shouted in enthusiasm.

V

V

V

V

An Old Aquaintance

V

V

V

V

Yomi parked outside the Korean barbecue. Tomo and Kagura poured out of the car.

Yomi walked in with them and Tomo pointed in shock.

"Is that Kaorin and Sakaki having a meal together?! But I thought Kaorin tried to rape Sakaki and Sakaki hated her for it." She babbled.

Yomi drug Tomo as they were shown to a table.

"Thats Kimura's daughter. She looks like Sakaki and fell in love with Kaorin because of Kimuras obsession." Yomi explained as the iron grill was brought. "So how'd they meet anyway?" Kagura asked cooking some meat.

"Well Kaorin got herself a job as a nurse at the mental asylum where Kimuras daughter was a patient. And the two just clicked." Yomi explained putting a piece of cooked meat in a lettuce roll.

Tomo stuffed her mouth with food then swallowed. "How come she didn't show up at Osaka's wedding?" Tomo asked greedily getting more meat cooked. Yomi cooked her own meat and put it into some lettuce and began grilling garlic.

"Jerus and Osaka decided not to invite her. After all putting Kaori, Bri, and Sakaki in the same room would have just ended with a bloody Kaori." Yomi answered then added the garlic to her lettuce wrapped meat.

Tomo and Kagura nodded continuing to eat. "Hey Kagura whats been going on with Bri lately anyway? I understand Chiyo-chan has a job working with a law firm. Sakaki's busy traveling the country saving animals. and Osaka and Jerus have been working on her next book but i havent seen Bri around since the wedding."

Yomi asked trying some kimchi. Kagura looked at her and smiled.

"Oh she and Kiba had some buisness back home but she'll be back in a couple weeks." She explained. Yomi nodded and drunk a glass of sake that was brought to their table when Tomo stole the bottle. "Hey your our driver! you have to keep sober Kagura you and me sake competition!" she exclaimed.

"You're on, Wildcat! I'm about to put you on the endagered species list." Kagura answered her challenge cockily.

"Children." Muttered Yomi and got another piece of meat grilled.

V

V

V

V

More then friendship?

V

V

V

V

Tomo stumbled into her and Yomi's Apartment being supported by Yomi and groaned.

"I won i'm a champion yay! No time for losers cause i am the champion!" She mumbled drunkenly.

"Was it worth it? Yomi asked taking her to the bathroom and putting her head over the toilet as Tomo began to retch.

"It was completely worth it." Tomo answered in between heaving.

Yomi just left sighing heading to the kitchen and got a can of coke.

She drank it and leafed through the newspaper when Tomo began crying.

Yomi set her drink down and saw tomo was covered in vomit.

"I got some on me." she sobbed. Yomi shook her head and undressed Tomo.

Yomi put the vomit covered clothes in the sink and turned on the water whil picking up Tomos naked form and laid her in the tub and got a cloth starting some warm water she began cleaning tomo with the cloth.

"Yomi do you think i'm beautiful?" Tomo asked suddenly.

"Yes I do." Yomi answered a little embarassed.

Tomo smiled drunkenly and grabbed Yomi kissing her deeply.

She then let go and closed her eyes tilting her head to the side.

"I love you too." she mumbled as Yomi tried to get over her shock.

V

V

V

V

V

An orange cat floated outside the apartment and floated to the sky.

"I am a cat that may be real although i wish i was a bird i know that i am not.

I am the father and Santa. And i despise things that are red. Be well everyone i shall watch over you all" It said and waved flying off. Roll Credits.


End file.
